Amuto's Life
by amutofan5
Summary: This is basicly how I would have writen Shugo Chara. Warning: ALOT OF AMUTO. GO AMUTO! it will probably suck since its my first fanfic. This fanfic is stoped for a short while my computer is messing up and it delted all of my other chapters 2-6 sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

Hey guys my name is amutofan5 and this is my first fanfic.

This fanfic is the way I would have written Shugo Chara.

Some of the chapters are going to be short and some of them are going to be long.

If you like what I write just review and tell me or you can e-mail me.


	2. Chapter 2

Amuto's Life Chapter 1 -- Amu's first day

Amu: Hi my name is Hinamori Amu.

Ikuto: And my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Both: We are going to tell you gow we met.

Amu: And im going to tell you about a guy I almost choose as my boyfriend before I figured out that I love Ikuto.

Ikuto: And im going to tell you about my sister Utau, who got in the so many times I lost count.

Both: Now to the show!! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu: Today is going to be a great day don't you think, Ran, Miki, Suu.

Ran: I think it's going to be a cheerful day Amu.

Suu: I agree with ran ~desu~. And I think you're going to meet someone special today.

Miki: I agree with both Ran and Suu, Amu.

Amu: Yah!!! W-What do you mean by someone special O_O

*Then Amu looks at the clock on her nightstand and relizes that she will be late for school. So she grabs her bag and cell phone and runs out of the house to school with two minutes to spare.*

Amu: *Thinking* man am I lucky I got here in time otherwise I would have detetion on my first day of school.

Miki: *Whispering* Amu I think you should concentrate otherwise you'll get in trouble.

Ran: Miki, I don't think she can hear you. She's to busy staring off into space.

Suu: Then I will wake her up ~desu~.

*Suu hits Amu on the head with her wisk to wake-up Amu and it works, but Amu jumps up and imbaresses herself in front of the class so everyone starts to laugh.*

Suu: I think you should sit down now.

Amu: *Mad* Sensi, can I go to the girls romm please?

Sensi: Go ahead Himamori-san.

Amu: It's Hinamori, Sensi, not Himamori

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Girl's Room

Amu: Suu im going to hurt you so bad you won't be able to cook for a week!

Suu: What did I do wrong ~desu~

Ran: You hit her in the head with your wisk and so it made her jump and inbaresse herself in front of the whole class.

Amu: RAN!!

Ran: What. O_O

Amu: your not helping at all!!

Ran: Sorry Amu. -_-

Miki: Amu, you should get back to class, you've been in the girls room for 20 minures and Sensi will get mad if you not back soon.

Amu: O_O. Oh crap that right, I better get back now or im guna be in detetion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Class Room

Amu: *Thinking* I can't belive I got detetion on my first day of school and it's all because of Suu. If she hadn't hit me on the head to make me jump, and because of that I asked to go to the girls room and I was in there for more then the limit. So if Suu hadn't done that I wouldn't be in this mess.

Suu: Du you guys think shes mad at me?

Ran: I think she is. So then we get home from detetion you can apoligize.

Miki: And I can make an "im sorry" card so you can sign it and give it to her.

But what Ran, Miki, Suu, and Amu don't know, is that a boy was watching their every move. And yes he has a chara (it's a cat). He also goes to Amu's school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In Detetion

Amu: I can't belive im in this mess, darn it, and it's all because of Suu. But thank the lord im in here by myself.

*The door opens and a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes with a cat chara walks in.*

Ikuto: Yo! My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what's yours?

Amu: My name is Hinamori Amu... Hey is that a chara?

Ikuto: What, oh. Yea his name is Yoru. I see that you have three chara's. What are their names?

Ran: The names Ran. I specilize in sports and cheering.

Suu: My name's Suu ~desu~. I spezilize in cooking and anyting in the kitchen.

Miki: And my name's Miki. I specilize in painting and anything artistic.

Ikuto: Cool. Hey, you mind if I sit next to you?

Amu: No, go ahead. I'm just going to be doing my homework.

Ikuto: Cool, hey Yoru!

Yoru: Yea Ikuto ~nya~.

Ikuto: Why don't you go play with Amu's charas.

Yoru: Sure, I wanted to show them my play spot anyway.

*Yoru, Ran, Miki, and Suu floated off to play at Yoru's play spot and left Ikuto and Amu alone together.*

Ikuto: So, Amu, How old are you?

Amu: 12, you?

Ikuto: Im 17..... You look really preaty you know that right?

Amu: *blushing* W-What, no I didn't.

Ikuto: Now you do. And to let you know, I like a girl with bubble gume pink hair, just like yours may I add.

Amu: *blushing 4 shades of red* Well it's not going to be this color any longer, because after detition I was going to dye it blond so I don't stick out like a sore thumb.

Ikuto: Ok, do what you want, but I heard some boys say that they love your hair.

Amu: Well I don't care what they say. I only care what a certain boy I like says.

Ikuto: Oh and would that be Tadasa, the kings chair of the gardians?

Amu: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Plus it's nun of your busniss now is it!

Ikuto: I think it is, so I know who im competing against.

Amu: Competing against, for what?

Ikuto: Why for your heart ofcourse.

Amu: That is never going to happen because I will never love you! GOT IT!!!

Ikuto: I got it, you don't have to yell at me. Oh and to let you know detetion's over.

Amu: *in 'cool and spicy tone* Oh thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Amu's house

Amu: Im home mama, papa.

Amu's mom: Where have you been Amu, I thought school let out at 4:00!

Amu: Yeah, it does. But I had detetion so--

Amu's dad: What, my little Amu-chan had detetion on the first day of school!.!.!.

Amu: Papa, calm down please. Let me explain.

Amu's mom: Ok Amu, you can explain.

Amu: Thanks. Now, the reason I had detetion was because when I had to go to the girls room I was gone longer then the limit, and the punishment for that is detetion.

Amu's mom: Oh, ok Amu. We're sorry we jumped at you like that.

Amu: It's ok mama, well i'll be in my room if you need me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Amu's room (yes Amu does have her balcony)

*Amu is coming back from her shower and goes straight into her walk-in closet with Miki*

Amu: Hey, Miki, what should I wear to the mall tomarrow?

Miki: I think you should wear your punk tank-top with the stars with a pair of your Avril Lavigne caprees.

Amu: You know what Miki, That looks really cool.

Miki: Thanks Amu-chan.

Amu: No problme Miki. ^_^

*What Amu didn't know is that she forgot to lock her balcony door and that Ikuto Walked into her room when she was in her closet*

*Amu walkes into her room to find Ikuto on her bed with his violin on the floor next to him*

Amu: O_O, W-W-What are you doing in my room Ikuto and how did you know where I lived?

Ikuto: I can to see you ofcourse and i saw your mom and I followed her here. *Smirk*

Amu: Why are you smirking Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Yoru: HAHAHA. Just a little warning for you, when Ikuto smirks, while he's near a girl he likes, that means he thought of something nasty.

Amu: What do you mean by tha-?!

*Amu got cut of when Ikuto pushed her into the closet and locked them in.*

Amu: What are you soing Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yoru warned you why I was smirking.

Amu: What?

Ikuto: *laughing* you'll see.

*Ikuto leaned into Amu until their forheads were touching and their lips here centimeters away*

Amu: *thinking* What is Ikuto going to do?

*Then while Amu was thinking she didn't notice that Ikuto was kissing her*

*Amu finally relizes that Ikuto was kissing her and pushed him back*

Amu: *slap* BAKA!! Don't EVER do that again!

Ikuto: OK, but don't you want to admit that you liked it. *smirk*

Amu: *blushing* N-N-No, I hated it and you stole my first kiss.

Ikuto: Ok, say what you want but I know you like it Amu. Well I have to go see you later my little bubble gum head.

Amu: IM NOT YOURS BAKA!!! Wait, what??? Where did he go??

*Amu saw that the door was unlocked so she walk out got dressed and went to bed*  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A week later *at the mall*

Amu: *thinking* I can't stop thinking about Ikuto because of that kiss. But thank the lord that I haven't see him for a week.

Ikuto: Hi Amu, are you thinking about our kiss last week??

Amu & charas: I-I-Ikuto

Amu: Ikuto when did you get here, i've been all over the mall and I didn't see you anywhere.

Ikuto: I just got here because I herd from Yoru that you where here. So I came to see you and to ask you a question.

Amu: -_-. Im going to kill Yoru, anyway, what's your question?

Ikuto: Uh... Um... C-Can I hide by you for a minute.

Amu: what kind of question is that?

Ikuto: Please, Amu, let me hide by you so I don't get seen by someone I hate.

Amu: Fine, but on two conditions.

Ikuto: OK, what are they?

Amu: 1) Tell me who your hiding from and 2) DON'T CALL ME BUBBLE GUME HEAD AGAIN!!!

Ikuto: OK, I won't call you bubble gum head again, and the person im hiding from is....my sister....Hoshia Utau.

Amu: Your sister is Hoshia Utau?!

Ikuto: Yea, so what?

Amu: She's a huge seleberty. Why would you want to hide from her?

Ikuto: She wants to be my girlsfriend.

Amu: HAHAHAHAH- *covers mouth with hand*

Ikuto: It's NOT funny Amu!!!

Amu: Sorry Ikuto, Lets go and you can hide in my house since she doesn't kno where I live.

Ikuto: 'kay, but won't your parents be mad if they see me in your room?

Amu: No because they are gone on a trip to alaska in the USA and won't be back for a couple of months. And Ikuto, DON'T TRY TO KISS ME WHEN WE'RE THERE!!!

Ikuto: Thanks Amu-chan. *smirks without Amu looking*

Amu: Oh and Ikuto.?.?

Ikuto: Hmmm...

Amu: *hit Ikuto in the back of the head* Don't call me Amu-can and don't enfasize my name.!.! 


End file.
